Talk:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Archive 2
About recent developments... Just saw in SHONEN JUMP today that Desgarrón is being translated as Rending Claw of the Panther King. Would that be added or not? --Reikson 01:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC) If it's the English publication of Shonen Jump and not the Japanese one, then it's possible. Sometimes English version's translations are accurate. I'd look into the kanji of Desgarrón in the Japanese release of either it or on the Volume it was introduced in, if we do not have it on the article. However, we can make note that's how it was translated in the English manga, similar to how Viz translated Getsuga Tensho as "Piercer of Heaven. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:27, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Viz uses the Japanese translation of the spanish attacks so yes that is accurate.--Lemursrule 02:42, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Not necessarily. Remember, I said Viz translated Getsuga Tensho as "Piercer of Heaven", but the accurate translation is "Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer". And now that I look at it, we have Desgarrón as "Panther King's Claw". If the Translation Corner wants to verify the kanji we have written up for Desgarrón, then they can go ahead (though they usually only respond to requests). But again, I think we can put Shonen Jump's translation of Desgarrón, but only if we verify that it is translated as such in the English manga (unless someone truly did translate the kanji for Desgarrón wrong). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) From what I translated, the kanji means Nail Panther King, but I am not sure how accurate the translation is. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 15:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Small Desgaron There's proof that Grimmjow can use a smaller version of Desgaron too. Look at this page, the bottom panel. He creates the claws, then on this page, you can see that the claws have become larger. (It's nowhere near the size of the final Desgaron he fired at Ichigo though). Should this be added in his powers & abilities? Blackjohn (talk) 23:49, January 29, 2011 (UTC) No, for one the clip is reflected from a distance point of view secondly there is no determination made that the use of the technique immediately brings out a large claw attack that maybe your opinion but as with most techniques that are of great size they have to be generated and then progress from there. So no there is no separate technique its all the same. correct visualization and generation of the technique is required to understand.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Reiatsu classification {{Discussion Closed |result=Grimmjow's reiatsu level is determined to be correct. }] At the very least, I believe his spiritual level should be classified as "Immense spiritual power". I'll give some proof. 1.http://somemangas.com/images/2229179.jpg, Tia Harribel states Ichigo's reiatsu to be dense in volume and catastrophic. Then http://somemangas.com/images/2229180.jpg she goes on to claim that it's like she's watching a fight between two espada, implying that the spiritual levels are equal for her to think so. 2.It's stated in the databook that Grimmjow's Desgaron overpowered vizard Ichigo, who managed to cut it merely with the force of his sheer will. Meaning that Ichigo's overall reiatsu was being overpowered by Grimmjow's. Classifying him with "great spiritual pressure" sounds belittling in my opinion, let alone it doesn't explain how he dragged out the fight with vizard Ichigo (Immense spiritual power). At least according to power feats and claims his reiatsu should be "immense spiritual pressure". I did not make any edits. --Blackjohn (talk) 04:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC) No plain and simple he is classified as such according to a scale of classification which states that "Great" on this site is the general classification for a basic level captain. Level has to be proven Grimmjows has proven to be of this level and no more. Also your making these points based on general lack of knowledge of the site or the information on it. Im not sure how you can suggest something without knowing the site or the information on it. Ichigo is classified as "Vast" because his spiritual power is among the high level users but he doesn't have real control over it. Also Harribel's point of view has nothing to do with what he is capable of just a observation saying more about Ichigo then Grimmjow. Secondly Ichigo defeated him regardless of how he did it still shows Grimmjow was no match for him and thus further supported by Ichigo's ability to hold on a bit against Ulquiorra. Not to mention Kubo had already stated that the Espada ranking system is based on strength/spiritual power. Grimmjow is number 6. He cant even stand up to Aizen who as a normal shingami is classified as "Immense" There are literally 6 other espada more powerful then him. He is lucky enough to ranked Great which is based on extensive observation and information related to his battles. So the classification is accurate. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : I searched the site's prerequirements for the power levels. : Immense Spiritual Energy : "This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an enormous amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. This level of spiritual power is reflected in its ability to enhance a user during combat as well as its ability to affect the surrounding environment on a controlled level, allowing the wielder to use it in combat to startling degrees" : [1] Combat enhancement (Speed/Power etc) :[2] Affecting the surrounding environment :[3] Startling degrees. : It's pretty much obvious that his combat ability is greatly enhanced due to the increase of spiritual energy after releasing. And his Gran Rey Cero can distort the environment. Just one ability or not, it still does it. I believe that's enough proof to show that he qualifies, but whatever. Apparently your not understanding these requirements. Have you even looked whose listed at Immense. Starrk, Ulquiorra, Harribel, Baraggan, Aizen, Byakuya, Yamamoto. Grimmjow does not meet these class of fighters. Manual of Style plainly says: Immense is used only for the most powerful characters and only for those who have shown amazing ability comparison to others of similar rank. Grimmjow has not. He is not even in the same level of the most powerful Espada (ranked 4 and up). --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC)